These Little Changes
by Shodaxe
Summary: After the game was won, somehow all the dead trolls except Vriska were able to come back to life and live on the new planet. Some have stayed the same whilst others like Eridan have made an effort to change. Eridan has forged a hermit life-style. That all changes when he happens upon Feferi and Sollux in Dave's apartment. Suddenly, Eridan is pulled back into the drama. What now?
1. What Am I Doing?

I Am A New Writer Here And This Is A Homestuck Fanfic

Warning: There Will Be Foul Language Here and Some Unsettling Incidents Among The Characters

Continuation Of This Shall Be In The Hands Of Readers

I Hope Readers Will Enjoy This Piece And Comments Are Greatly Appreciated

* * *

Stupid humans and their stupid human problems. Eridan Ampora, the sea-dwelling troll, watched as yet another human body floated among the deep green seaweed surrounding his home. He scowled as he cut the strands holding the body in place. The water logged body floated up to the surface and out of his sight. He sighed, why did people have to kill themselves in his home? It surely was secluded and beautiful and for some reason, people took it as an invitation to kill themselves here. It didn't make sense to kill themselves in a beautiful place when their corpses would only serve to make this place gross.

He looked around at his home, which was only half finished. The half above water was finished but the small part that went into the water had yet to be completed. Seeing as it was being completely made by Eridan himself, it was not surprising. He knew he had to go up to the surface for more material, but he really didn't want to. The only person who had proper material for his home was the stupid yellow blooded troll. But, he was rather tired of sleeping among the weeds.

Steeling himself, he took a deep breath and walked out of his lake. His clothes dried up almost instantly when it hit the surface. Slowly he made his way to the city where Sollux lived. As far as he knew, Sol was living with Dave while his hive was being built in some grassland. Even after two years of living on the new earth, Eridan still got stares from the humans when he walked among them. He wasn't sure if it was still due to the fact that he was an alien or if it was his water nature. He remembered that day when Sollux announced to the city that Eridan was a sea-dweller, he had gotten a flood of activists splashing water on him to "keep him alive!"

He had honestly thought they would leave their stupid pranks back on that stupid astroid but he just brought it back with him. Eventually, Eridan found Dave's apartment and went inside. Once again the elevator was broken so he had to walk up all those 20 flights of stairs. By the 1oth floor, his face was flushed purple from the exertion. What was it with humans and their stairs? After a short break, he made it up the rest of the way. His skin felt itchy from the exercise and he tugged at his scarf. Stylish though it might be, it was pretty inconvenient when the time came to do some physical exercise. He walked down to the end of the hall and stopped in front of Dave's door. Just as he lifted a hand to knock, he heard a thud and someone shout.

"Get off of me!"

He froze. There was a precision of bumps and thuds and a distant crash. More screaming as well. The more he heard, the more he was able to distinguish the voices of Feferi and Sollux. Were they fighting?

Eridan considered leaving and coming back later but his old moraillegence with Feferi told him to stay. Suddenly the door was thrown open and Feferi slammed into him. The force of her little body colliding with his made him stumble but not fall. His arms automatically wrapped around her protectively. He looked down at her feeling the shake of her shoulders and felt the anger and hurt pouring out of her. He looked between her and Sollux a few times before focusing his attention to her.

"What did he do to you?" He asked her gently. She simply shook her head and sobbed silently into his chest. He looked up to see Sollux standing in the middle of Dave's living room. His shirt was torn open and he had mutliple wounds across his chest. His honey blood painting the black carpet beneath him. His glasses were gone and he had a blank look that said he wasn't really here. Nevertheless, Eridan pulled out his wand from his belt and aimed it at Sollux. Sollux took a forward step "Don't you ever touch her again." He said, his voice dangerously low.

Sollux growled at him but didn't make another move.

"Do you still love your ex-morail Eri? Do you want her back? I can put that iron back in your fire if you let me." He said tauntingly.

Slowly Eridan backed away, his arm still around Feferi. What the hell? The only person he knew who used that phase was Vriska. But Vriska was lost in the void a while ago. The door suddenly shut with a force that rattled the frame. Startled, he looked to his left to find Karkat standing inside the apartment as well. He must've come in when Sollux had begun taunting him. Eridan was about to thank him for the interruption but another look at the troll made him stop. Kar's face looked hollow which was usually normal except his cheeks appeared to be stained with fresh tears. His eyes looked... dead. Slowly, Karkat looked at them all and leaned on the wall with a groan. Eridan usually stayed away from the trolls of his session except when he really needed to, which wasn't very often. Much like Karkat did when the group began falling apart. Looking back at Sollux, he frowned. There was a smirk on the mustard blood that really looked out of place on him. Gently, he pulled Feferi away from him and took her face in his hands. She looked so miserable and confused. He kissed her forhead and both cheeks. "Wait for me outside, alright?"

She nodded hesitantly and slowly walked over to the door; occasionally looking back at Sollux as if expecting him to say something. When she was finally out, Erdian turned to Sollux. Teeth bared, he growled at Sollux.

"Get the fuck out of his mind bitch. Leave them alone."

Sollux grinned menacingly. Eyes glowing he asked Eridan "Oh, you've matured haven't you? How hilarious!" The glow in Sol's eyes grew brighter and brighter. Red and Blue energy began swirling around his body. Suddenly, the grin on Sollux's face twisted into a grimace.

"Fuckin low mustard blooded shit eating troll! Damn iiii—STOOOP!" He screamed. Suddenly, Sollux lst the glow and he fell to the floor, coughing up blood. The troll slowly looked up at Eridan. "D-did I hurt her?" He asked quietly. Eridan looked down at him with a mix of disgust and pity. "Not physically" he said shortly. Then he left him on the floor and walked over to Karkat.

He placed a hand on Kar's shoulder, making the shorter troll look up at him. Eridan said nothing but sighed as their eyes met. He pulled Karkat out to the hallway with Feferi and pulled the door closed behind him. Lokking over at the two forlorn trolls made him frown deeply. Without hesitation, he held out his hand to Feferi which she surprisingly took. Karkat was leaning on the door and staring at his gray sneakers when Eridan put his hand on his shoulder. Karkat didn't automatically throw Eridans hand off making Eridan wary of the loud mouth.

"Come on then." Eridan said to the pair. With a little force, he managed to lead Karkat and Feferi out of the apartment complex. Together, the odd triomade their way down to Eridan's home at the edge of the lake. As they walked, Eridans mind was going a mile a minute with questions as to what happened and what Karkat was doing there. But one question continued to circulate in his mind:

What am I doing?


	2. The Change

Warning: More Foul Language Ahead

This Chapter May Not Be For All Readers

* * *

What am I even doing? Why do I have both Karkat and Feferi in my home right now and what the fuck was that back there with Sollux? Eridan sighed and shoved a hand through his combed back hair. Although he was a sea dweller, he tired of the water sometimes and so had built a part of his home above the lake. This section of his house was completed already. Currently, Karakt and Feferi were sitting in his living room waiting for the drinks he said he'd bring. Quietly, he poured a cup of coffee into an old mug for Karkat and some water for Feferi. Drinks in hand, he went back to the living room stopping short at the sight in front of him.

Karkat sat on the floor with his head tucked into his arms. Knees pulled up to his chest making him look defensive and vunerable at the same time. Feferi had her arms around him patting his hair comfortingly. Eridan gave Feferi a questioning look. As he handed her the glass of water. She shook her head and placed a hand on Karkat's shoulder. "Karkat?" She called softly. The troll looked up at Feferi. Eridan's mouth dropped open to see Karkat with tears in his eyes. He watched as kar wiped his eyes with the sleeve of his sweater and handed him the mug of coffee. Karkat took it carefully and sipped it. Taking a seat at the couch, Eridan watched his guests sip from their drinks as he pulled off his scarf.

After a few minutes of silence, Eridan finally got up the nerve to ask "So do either of you want to tell me what happened?" Karkat tensed up and Feferi looked down at her empty glass. He sighed tiredly. "Are either of you planning on getting home?" He asked. Feferi's eyes began to water making Eridan panic until he remembered: Feferi had been taking things further with her matesprite by moving in with him. After the little he'd seen today, Eridan didn't think Fef would want to go anywhere near Sollux at the moment. Karkat on the other hand, well, Eridan just didn't know how the low blood fit into all of this.

The silence was stifling to the three but none seemed to want to break it. That is until Karkat huffed impatiently and crossed his arms across his chest. The mug of coffee was long finished and began to take effect on the little troll.

"I'm not usually good at saying what I want but this one is painfully simple." Karkat announced. Both Feferi and Eridan looked up at him in surprise. For a long moment, Karkat fiddled with the sleeves of his sweater. Glancing off to the side, he raised his head in Eridan's general area.

"Thank you Ampora."

Eridan blinked slowly. He opened his mouth but struggled to say anything. His mouth closed and opened once more. "Wvhat?" His voice came out weakly as he stared at the younger troll in front of him. Karkat scowled down at the floor. "I'm NOT saying it ever again so shut your fuckin mouth!" Eridan closed his mouth like he was told but pursed his lips at the sudden hostility. "Alright. But you have to tell me how you fit into this mess." Karkat glared at the sea dweller as if hoping that'd be enough of a response. Much to his dismay, Eridan only folded his arms and asked what Krkat was doing over at Dave's apartment. Feferi looked between the two, lips twitching in amusement. During the course of their game, these two hadn't really communicated but seeing them here together... it was funny how alike they were.

The stared at each other until Karkat bit his lip and looked down. "Augh. FINE. But only after you guys tell me what you were doing at Dave's apartment." Eridan watched as Karkat smirked triumphantly. He rolled his purple eyes.

"Wvhatevver man. I wvas only there for more materials for my house. The underwvater part. Sol is the only one on this insufferable planet wvho has the right stuff." Eridan summed up. He honestly was very curious as to why Karkat was there but instead looked to Feferi. The normally bubbly girl sat in silence inspecting her pink goggles. Feeling the stare of the teens, she looked up and tried to smile but it faltered and died on her black lips. Eridan frowned.

"C'mon Fef. I know you." He said gently. "Something major happened between you and Sollux which is pretty damn weird in the first place. Tell me." Feferi frowned and looked close to protesting but Eridan lifted a hand, silencing her. She huffed and toyed with the hem of her skirt before finally speaking.

"Me and Sol... We had sex in Dave's apartment." she whispered. Eridan's eyes widened and he blushed slightly, embarassed to have to know this, as Karkat scoffed. "It was our anniversary. Of the first time we really got together." Eridan frowned thoughtfully. "How does this tie in to wvhaevver it is that happened today?" He asked

Feferi began to tell them everything. Apparently, they'd had sex in Sollux's room at Dave's place...

Afterwards, they were happy and relaxed in his bed until Sollux began complaining about a huge headache. Feferi, being the happy helper, had gotten up to get him some pain medication. She had come back to his room to find Sollux kneeling on the floor with his hands clutching his head. He was panting and shaking hard. Feferi had tried to talk to him and give him the medicine. Suddenly, Sollux began screaming at nothing in particular. A Boom of psychic power went through him and threw everything in his proximity away. Feferi hit the wall and was in pain but still tried to go to Sollux, crawling on all fours. By the time she reached him, he stopped screaming and was completely still.

Feferi froze as Sollux snickered. Was this one of his mood shifts?

"You bitch."

She froze, her hand outstretched to touch him hovered above his back. 'This is just one of his moods', the sea dweller told herself. Cautiously, she patted his back and murmured comforting things to him. After a few minutes, Sollux's body seemed to relax and Fef silently gave a thanks for that. Just as Feferi was going to help him back up into the bed, Sollux stiffened again.

"You little sea bitch. Get the fuck away from me."

Feferi reeled back. What the hell? Sollux began laughing softly and stood up from the floor. Feferi stood with him, confused and anxious over the change Sollux had just undergone. She knew that when his mood shifted from nice to angry, there was no changing him. That's just how Sollux was and she learned to deal with it. The sea dweller looked up at Sollux. He was still laughing and the laughing was only getting louder.

"Sollux it's okay. I'm here for you..."

"Do you think I want you near me? Get away from me you ugly little slut."

Feferi flinched from the venom in his voice. "Sol?..."

Sollux straightened up and looked down on Feferi. His upper lip curled up in distaste as he looked her over. The troll snickered. Feferi stood frozen in place as Sollux walked away from her and over to the window. For a moment, he was completely silent as he looked out the window. Sollux gave a bark of laughter. Feferi jumped. Sollux turned toward her with a smile. "I suppose this is a good time as any to tell you that I hate you."

Feferi's eyes went wide and her eyebrows scrunched together. "What?"

"Oh come on." Sollux snarled. "You didn't think I was actually in love with you, right? You're soooooooo _pathetic_."

Feferi clenched her jaw as her arms wrapped around her middle defensively. "Who would ever really love you? Even after you dropped Eridan, he moved on quick." Sollux sneered at her. "That's not true.." Feferi whispered.

"You're so weak. It's no wonder you never became the Empress. You don't have what it takes." Sollux began taking slow steps toward her. Feferi was still very insecure about herself regarding what she was meant to do before they had played the game. She was just so friendly, she thought she'd never be able to kill her predecessor.

"I-I'm...I'm not..." Feferi took a deep breath and squared her shoulders. "I am NOT weak!" she exclaimed.

Sollux smirked. "Prove it." By this time, he was directly in front of her. "Hit me."

She gaped at him. "No! What the hell Sol? I would never hurt you!"

"Just as I said. You don't have SHIT."

She pulled out her golden trident and held it tightly in her grasp. Sollux smiled but shook his head. "What should I tell everyone when they find out that you died? What'll they think of Sollux, I wonder?"

Feferi's heart began beating faster. All the feelings she had pushed down, the one's telling her to act her blood, began rising up like a volcano pushing to explode. Her hair began rising and waving as if some invisible wind moved the hair. The smile slid off his face now but his eyes still sparked with challenge.

"You are wea-" Sollux began. Before he could finish that statement, Feferi flashed toward him and swiped her trident down his chest. The mustard blooded troll cried out in pain. His hands went straight to his chest where his blood spilled out over his fingers in wide streaks. Once seeing his blood, Feferi pressed a hand to her mouth in horror.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry! Sollux, I can help. I can-"

"Fuck! Do you ever shut up?!" Sollux removed his hands from his chest and stood straight up with a groan. "All you did was give me a damn scratch. This is why you would never have become the Empress. You're too fucking weak minded."

Her anger and hurt burned bright and fast within her. Before even she processed what she was doing, she used power like his to slam him against the walls a couple times before throwing him out into the hallway.

It was almost as if she was possessed. When the power left her, she screamed. How could she do this? To her own matesprit?! Just as she thought this, Sollux screamed the questions back at her in a hoarse voice. Feferi began screaming back asking how could he force her to do this and if he had never loved her at all launching her trident in his direction. He yelled out as her trident found its target in his arm.

Feferi ran toward the door as tears filled her eyes. "Where the hell do you think your going?" Sollux yelled behind her. Feferi looked back at him struggling to stand as he yanked the trident out of his arm and tossed it away. Feferi only shook her head and put a hand on the knob. He yelled at her not to leave. Feferi let out a sob and pulled the door open wide and ran out; straight into a broad chest with warm strong arms wrapped around her protectively...

The boys were completely silent as Feferi finished her tale. She had started crying sometime in her tale and now, she sobbed into one of Eridan's couch pillows. Eridan got up and tentatively put an arm around her shoulder. Only to comfort her. She turned to him and clung to him like he was her lifeline. The moment was filled with sorrow and made Eridan remember the times when Feferi comforted him like this back when they were moirails.

The Karkat spoke up. "Whoo boy! Was that the fucking shittiest shift in Sollux or what? He flipped out like the fucking grub sucker he is. Two sides of stupid and just plain fuckass!"


	3. No Big Deal

Beware: The New Eridan Ampora

Reviews Are Always Appreciated

Enjoy

Karkat watched as Eridan comforted Feferi. He was never any good at comforted people and didn't know what to do when Feferi began to cry. He was about to give her an awkward hug when Eridan slid off the couch and sat on the floor beside the highblood. Eridan the put his arm around Feferi and pulled her close to him. At first, Karkat thought Eridan was being a jerk and taking this moment to hit on Feferi. But when Feferi hugged him hard. All Eridan did was rub her back soothingly.

It was very confusing to watch. Since when did Eridan not make a move, no matter how idiotic said move would be? Karkat bit his lip. He felt like he needed to say something comforting to her like Eridan was comforting her. He sighed softly. This wasn't going to end well.

"Whoo boy! Was that the fucking shittiest shift in Sollux or what? He flipped out like the fucking grub sucker he is. Two sides of stupid and just plain fuckass!"

Eridan's head whipped toward him and Feferi looked up at him in confusion. Karkat scowled down at his lap. Sollux was a great friend most of the time but this shit was off the charts. When Karkat looked back at the sea trolls, he flinched at the intensity of Eridans glare. Suddenly, there was a little hiccup-like noise cutting into the silence. Both males looked at Feferi where she sat in Eridan's arms. She had a faint smile on her lips and did that hiccup noise again. The more she did it, the more it sounded like actual laughter. Or at least to Karkat it did.

Eridan stared down at the troll in his arms in confusion and slight worry. 'Oh cod, please don't let her be havving a sudden bout of hysteria.'

Feferi slowed down her laughing to soft chuckles as she pulled out of Eridan's embrace. She was still smiling when she walked over to Karkat and smacked him on the arm playfully.

"Wow, Kar. That was possbubbly the worst and best thing I have ever heard you say." Feferi giggled again.

"Umm.. You're welcome?"

"Are you alright Fef?" Eridan stood and approached the girl. She only laughed again and shook her head. Just as suddenly as she started laughing, she stopped.

"Hey Eridan? Why did you stay behind in the apartment when I walked out?"

Karkat's eyebrows drew together as he remembered that little bit in the end. _How did I not remember?_

Both Karkat and Feferi looked at Eridan expectantly. Eridan sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Karkat watched the motion and studied Eridans hair for a second. Just now, he noticed that he had added more purple streaks in his hair.

Eridan went over to the couch and took a seat next to Karkat.

"Honestly? I wanted to make sure he'd be alright."

Feferi's eyebrows shot up as Karkat gaped at Eridan.

"That's a fucking lie! You and Sollux are Kismeisis."

Eridan shugged. "I don't think the quadrants are really relevant now, are they."

"What in the actual fuck happened? Did you have some head injury in the void? Or are you literally just fucking trolling us?!?"

Eridan simply shrugged again. "I just think that this newv wvorld is giwving us a second chance at ewverything, right? Doesn't that also include starting owver our wvay of making relationships?"

Karkat sat shocked out of his mind.

"Anyway, this topic is not what was initially agreed between us. I gave you my reason for being at Dave's apartment. What's yours?"

Feferi looked back at Karkat. "Oh right! You were also there!"

She blushed from embarrassment. "Sorry I forgot you were there." she said sheepishly.

Karkat waved his hand dismissingly.

He sighed heavily and looked down at his worn out jeans. He really didn't feel like sharing bits of his life with anyone but he felt like he owed Eridan for inviting him to his house and even grabbing him a drink. But even then, talking about what drove him to Dave...

Unknowingly, Karkat began shrinking into himself as recalled the day before. Black memories swirled in his head. The feel of a hand on his knee jumped him out of the trance he was in. Eyes wide, he looked up at Eridan who was watching him with concern in his purple eyes.

"You don't have to tell me if it makes you uncomfortable Kar."

Karkat slowly nodded his head as Eridan removed his hand.

 _When did Eridan become so damn understanding?_

"It's only fair to tell my side I guess." he said quietly.

He sighed heavily.

"Umm... Please don't laugh or say anything about this okay??"

Both Eridan and Feferi nodded. Eridan already wanted to say something but kept his mouth shut.

Karkat licked his lips before standing from the couch. Slowly, he moved closer to the sea dwellers and pulled he sleeves of his long sleeve shirt up to his elbows. He turned his arms so that his wrists were facing upward. Up and down his arm was a collection of scars and bruises, varying from old and faded to new and scabbed.

Feferi gasped and Eridan's mouth dropped open.

"Karkat you didn't!..." Fef gasped

The Cancer chuckled darkly. "Honestly, I really wish this was me. But I didn't do it."

Feferi's eyebrows scrunched together in confusion.

"Gamzee." he said simply.

Then he calmly pulled his sleeves back down and sat on the arm of the couch. "It's nothing. The reason why I go to Dave is cause he helps me clean up when it gets too bad."

Karkat shrugged. "It's no big deal." he said mechanically.

He bit his bottom lip as his eyes began to water and everything he saw was tinted light red.


	4. I Can Handle It

"This Story's Updates Have Been Few And Far In Between. I Apologize For That. My Point Will Make Sense Later In The Story. Thank You For Reading. I Will Appreciate Any Reviews With Constructive Criticism.

Karkat shivered and rubbed his arms in an attempt to warm up as he started out a window. Why was Gamzee's house always so cold? The cold was probably due to the snowy place Gamzee chose as his home but still. He had a heater in his house!! Whatever. The snow fell gently outside but it only served to make Karkat fidgety.

He began pacing back and forth in front of the window.

"BeSt FrIeEeEeEeNd..."

Karkat stopped his pacing and turned around quickly. The room which he began thinking of as the Dungeon, which was actually Gamzee's room, was dark and full of shadows. There was no sign if the clown. Karkat swallowed the anxiety threatening to arise. "Bro?"

A low chuckle rang out and Karkat's ear lifted at the sound. The little hairs on the back of his neck rose.

"Gamzee this isn't fucking funny. Get out of he fucking shadows or else I'm leaving back to my hive!"

Karkat was met with silence. He took a few steps toward the door to his left and grabbed the knob.

That chuckle rang out again. Karkat looked back behind him one last time and saw Gamzee lying on his back on the floor in front of him. "BeSt FrIeNd, I dOnT wAnT yOu To LeAvE. yOu JuSt GoT hErE."

 _Aw jeez. He's not in a good mood today.._.

Whenever Gamzee starts calling him beat friend, Karkat knows something is coming.

Karkat half-smiled at Gamzee and lyed down next to him. "I guess I could stay longer bro. What's up?"

Gamzee grinned. Hands clasped together on his stomach he began to hum. Karkat listened to the tune in confusion. Everything Gamzee did when he was in a bad mood had a specific reason to it. The song was familiar. Karkat must've heard it recently.

Gamzee hummed louder as he sat up and ran his hands through his curly hair. Karkat didn't move. His brows furrowed as he tried remembering the song. For a second, he hummed along with Gamzee. It only took that second to know where he'd heard the song before.

It was the song Dave was writing for him.

Gamzee stopped humming and closed his eyes, seemingly peaceful. His hands told another story. His left hand was clenched and the fingers on his right hand was drumming on his knee.

"Wait Gamzee, I can expla-"

SLAP

Karkat's head snapped back as Gamzee slapped him hard across the face. The highbloods eyes were wide open now and filled with rage as he looked down on the Cancer. Karkat froze.

"You're cheating on me..." he said quietly.

Karkat shook his head vehemently.

"Gamzee I would never-"

SLAP

"Shut the motherfucking up!"

SLAP

Karkat began to shake as red tears flowed down his face.

"Why would you do that to me? I thought we were bros." Gamzee whimpered, his head bowed. "My morail..." Karkat's face stung where he'd been slapped multiple times. But still, Gamzee was his friend and his was only the highblood in him hurting him. Karkat positioned himself in front of Gamzee and took a deep breath. Without touching the clown he said "I'm sorry I hurt you bro. I promise not to never do it again."

Slowly, Gamzee looked up and Karkat and searched his face. Then the highblood smiled at Karkat softly and placed his hands on Karkat's wrists. His face seemed calm as he leaned in close to Karkats ear.

"Liar"

His grip on Karkat tightened and he pulled him up until they were both standing. Gamzee grinned at Karkat. "Lets have some fuuuuun"

GMKVGMKVGMKVGMKV

Two hours later, Karkat woke up to the smell of blood and dirt. His eyes fluttered open. He felt pain in his torso but especially in his right shoulder. Why did it hurt so much. He looked up and down and realized that he way lying on his right shoulder, hence the pain.

He grimaced and clenched his teeth as he moved onto his back.

Wherever he was, it was dark and quiet. He almost slipped back into unconciousness when he heard a faint noise. He opened his eyes again and looked around. It was still too dark to see anything.

The noise came again, louder this time. In the darkness, he felt something come close to him and the noise got louder.

"I'm so -hic- sorry Karbro. -hic- I didn't mean to *sob* hurt you. I'm so sorry..." A hand, presumably Gamzee's, began stroking his hair. More apologies were said as his hand went over and over his hair. The hand strayed to the Karkat's left temple. There was a small trickle of blood there. Karkat winced as it was touched and automatically shifted away.

Gamzee began crying louder. His tears fell on Karkats face adding purple to Karkat's own red tears.

"I didn't mean to hurt you. *sob* I don't know why I did it. I'm so *sob* sorry. Please forgive me. I'll never do it *sob* again. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you. Please-"

Karkat cut off his apoligies by reaching up and grabbing Gamzee's hand, the one that had been stroking his hair. The clown froze. Karkat opened his mouth but no words came out. He tried again and his voice came out in a croak.

"Gamzee?"

The highblood whimpered.

"Gamz... I love you bro..." Karkat whispered.

The clown cried out as if Karkat had hit him. He leaned down and cradled the lowblood's head. He sobbed into his hair. A few minutes later, Karkat had enough strength to sit up and embrace Gamzee. They both whispered apologies to each other over and over into the darkness.

A day later, Karkat found himself snuggled against Gamzee on his couch watching a romantic comedy

Gamzee had fallen asleep halfway through the movie and was murmuring in his sleep. Karkat paid no attention to it until he heard his name. He looked at Gamzee wonderig what he was dreaming about.

Gamzee looked so peaceful as he slept. Karkat watched his painted face searched for signs of the troll who had hurt him so recently. Nothing was there that signaled danger. Not in the relaxed brow, the dark lashes fanning high cheek bones, nor the small smile on black lips.

Karkat ran his hand through Gamzee's soft curly hair wondering if he had simply imagined yesterday. Either way, he knew how volatile highbloods are. This was normal. This was to be expected.

Karkat looked up at the gray ceiling and sighed.

 _I can handle it._


End file.
